Threats
by xxSquallLeonhartxx
Summary: ...Im not gonna spoil anything,just read and find out! OCxOC,and if you try to look for it,CloudxLeon,AxelxDemyx,and RikuxSora.


||Threats||:

(Sasuka POV)

Well,One things for sure,Im in _**big**_ trouble,I mean,_**BIG**_ trouble.

Three things were wrong.

One,Midnight was missing and showed no sign of leaving my bedroom last night.

Two,Dad found out I was sneaking Midnight in through my window.

and Three,I was called by Midnight's parents,they accused me of kidnapping there oldest child,since he ran away for god knows how long!

Yup...Im in trouble alright,deep trouble....

Man,life sucked,Midnight's gone,schools harder now since Midnight tutored me in everything,and he left,my life is falling apart! Nothing good happens anymore,Midnight was my good luck charm,I guess.

"Sasuka? Sasuka!" I heard whispered yells and rocks being thrown at my window,my mind told me to go call the cops,but my heart stopped me and told me to answer the calls.

I followed my heart and opened my window,walking out on the balcony.

To my surprise,A red haired boy was at the bottom of the window.

It was _him_,He came back!

Midnight smiled and dropped his bag,heading towards the much worn tree and began climbing,when he got to one of the highest branches,he pounced off and landed,almost face first,on my balcony.

He was...taller,if possible,and thinner,most definitely,I could imagine the lecture I will get later for sneaking Midnight in _again_,but it was worth it,he was smiling more now since he was right in front of me.

"Sasuka...You've....shrunk..." Midnight said,he was right,I was at least 4 and a half inches shorter then usual,but,hey,what can you do,right?

"and you grew,if it were possible." My voice was hoarse,from crying my eyes out. He let out his heart stopping laugh,I had to remind myself to breath,damn!

"Its possible,trust me." Midnight said,we heard a loud knock.

"Uh oh,looks like my parents might have saw me climbing your tree." Uh oh is right,his parents will kill me! I grabbed Midnight by his arm and dragged him to my closet,I made him sit there until I got things settled,he obeyed and sat against the wall.

"Hi Chad,Theresa!" I heard my Mom greet Midnight's parents at the door,a sad tone in her voice.

"Hello Claire,is your son home?" Oh great,they probably brought the police to grab me and search my room!

"Sasuka is upstairs in his room." My mom replied,I heard loud thunder of boots and high heels,oh crap.I ran to go to my bed and grabbed the nearest thing,a book,and began to fake read,making it look like I've been reading for the past hour,when my door flung open. Midnight's dad came in,followed by his mother.

"Okay,kid,where is he!?" His dad yelled,he made me flinch.

"I certainly dont know who you are talking about,Chad!" I slammed the book shut and sat up,now Im doomed.

"Midnight,I saw him run up your tree,where is he!" He walked closer,threatening to grab me by the collar,when a I could only see a tall figure blocking me,arms outstretched.

"Dad...calm down,I came here on my own free will,I left on my own free will,and god dammit,Im staying on my own free will!"

I never heard his mother gasp at her oldest kid,Midnight was the sweet,silent guy. He turned to face me,he dropped to his knees and grabbed me,pulling me up and hugged me.

"Midnight..." His dad began,but he grabbed his wife's arm and turned,walking out,his boots,once again,thundered down the stairs.

"Im not going back..." Midnight told me,He knew his parents are overprotective,I knew it as well.

"Demyx and Axel said they will help me and you pack,we are going to live with Leon and Cloud." Midnight reassured me,rubbing my back to calm me.

"..." I was speechless,nonetheless,I didnt cry in his shoulder,I never did,but I was almost ready to collapse into tears. Demyx and Axel came by later,smiling. They helped us get things together,Demyx more faster then Axel.

"Ouch,his dad tried to grab you?" Demyx asked,throwing clothes at me at full speed,turning to grab more.

"Yeah,I saw my life flash before my eyes." I told him,catching the clothes and packing them in a darkblue duffle bag,well,nothing is perfect.

"What was the first thing you saw?" Axel asked,grabbing my books and shoving them in a bag.

"Well...the first thing I saw was my first kiss..." Demyx's eyes got brighter,he was not going to let this one fly till he got details.

"Who was it!?" He ran up to me,holding my jeans and a stack of CD's I hid in my closet.

".....I dont really think this is the time,Demyx." Axel told him,shoving my last book in the bag.

Demyx pouted,shoving the jeans and the CD's in the bag I was packing.

"Alright,done...Well,I am anyway." Demyx loved to tease Axel about him being slow at _**everything**_.

"Well,at least tell me if it was good!" Demyx pushed me,sitting on my bed.

"It was...trust me." It really was,man I almost broke down crying!

...Dont tell anyone I said that!

* * *

At Leon's

"Whattt? You kidding?" Riku looked up from his game,he and Sora where playing chess,and to my best guess,Riku was winning. Leon said that Kairi wanted to see Riku and Sora. They both got up and headed down the stairs,Sora's eyes lit up as he rushed down the rest of the stairs and ran up to hug me. Riku stayed on the steps,nodding at Midnight.

"Oh my god,how long has it been!?" Sora yelled,pushing Riku up the stairs,with Midnight and me following.

"Two years." Midnight said behind me,turning to receive a hug from Cloud and Leon.

"We got to catch up!" Sora yelled,pushing Riku in their shared bedroom. Riku went to go sit on the bed,where the chess game was set up,and began to take it apart.

"So,Midnight,heard you ran away from your parents house to live with Yuffie and Aerith for a couple days." Riku said after Midnight entered the room,I turned to see Midnight looking down,blushing.

"You went there?" I asked,he nodded slowly.I kind of felt sorry for him,he was already going to get a earful with his parents,he didnt need anything from me.

"Im...Im sorry I didnt tell you." Midnight replied,still looking down. I just smiled and walked up to him,pulling him into a hug.

Yeah...things are going to be...just fine.....


End file.
